Digimon Journey
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: When all the DigiDestined and Tamers disappear, their partners are left to look after each other in the wild Digital plain to save them. Together, they discover more about themselves, and the true meaning of friendship. 1-4 X-Over. Crap summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Journey

What to do when your friends and partners, the Digidestined/Tamers, are captured and you have to travel across the Digital World to retrieve and deliver something for their freedom. The Chosen Digimon are in this position. Follow their adventure to save their friends from a maniac too stubborn to go and fetch his own toy.

Couplings: VeeFree, PataGato, ImpRena, LopTerrier, minimal human pairings but they're there

Disclaimer: If Digimon were mine, I wouldn't be writing this.

Freemon: No, but me and my partner, Dana, this crazy chick does own.

Momon: Mo?

Freemon: Oh, and Momon and her partner Lucillia are owned by luv2write and laugh too.

L2WAL: Amen!

Alimon: I am also owned by crazy over here. As is DemiMonzaemon, my scratching post, and our partners, Amon and her brothers.

L2WAL: In response to the crazy comment, HEY!

Freemon: Before luv2write and laugh turns Alimon and Momon, simply for being hyper, into data, let's move on to Chapter One of Digimon Journeeeey! Yeah!

**Kidnapped?**

_When the Digidestined/Tamers disappear, their digimon are determined to travel through rain, snow, sleet and ice, to get their friends back safe._

Freemon glided through the swift, yet gentle spring breeze to the meeting place. She would normally love gliding through wind like this, but she shuddered as the still cold fingers lapped at her skin. It was this wind that made Dana disappear. It had turned from a gentle breeze, to a wild raging hurricane, and wrapped itself around Dana. When it died down, Dana...was gone.

It had now been 2 hours since the other DigiDestined had disappeared. Some in weird ways, too. Gatomon and Kari were having some hot chocolate in T.K.'s, when Patamon came from his room saying he had disappeared answering his D-Terminal. Then Kari answered hers, and in a flash of light, had also disappeared. The two had panicked, running outside, even though they knew that Japan still wasn't used to the idea of digimon.

They ran to Lucillia's temporary house. Lucillia was staying there with her parents for a few months while their old house in Scotland got fixed after a storm. Gatomon and Patamon ran, but getting there, they were too late. There, sitting on the floor, was a confused, yet very sad and weepy Momon. Her pointy little pixie ears pricked when she heard the door, but then drooped again when she saw it wasn't who she thought it was.

Gatomon had wandered over, and Momon threw herself at the Champion and sobbed into her fur. Freemon was jolted back to the present when a particularly strong gust of wind buffeted her. She landed, and seeing she was the first there, went up a tree to escape the wind. Eventually, the others came, one by one. Most of the small digimon had difficulty walking alone in the wind. The heavier digimon helped them up the tree, then just sat down round the base, seeing that they couldn't get up, even if they tried.

It was then that Freemon noticed that the wind had picked up, no longer a breeze, but almost as strong as the hurricane that had lifted Dana away from her. Only, the hurricane hadn't moved. Freemon's wings drooped. Thinking about her partner, about how she called her an 'eejit' (Scots for idiot) whenever she tried and failed to lift a box off a shelf (You can guess how that would turn out), or how she would tickle her out of her little cocoon.

She held her knees, and held her wings up. She bent them slightly around herself to keep out the wind and cold. As if she was going to make her cocoon. Wrapping herself up into a ball and wrapping her wings around her, so she looked like a small ball. She sighed, and reluctantly dragged her thoughts away from Dana and wing cocoons. She kept her wings bent, as the wind got stronger.

She could see Patamon tuck in his wings, to stop them from being caught in the wind and being flown away. Gatomon's ears swayed in the wind, her tail wrapped tightly around the branch she and Freemon sat on. Hawkmon, Biyomon, Tentomon. All the digimon with wings had it hardest. Their wings could easily betray them to the wind.

Freemon shook her head when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Um...what was the question?" She did a nervous smile. Alimon looked like she wanted to cough up a fishy fur ball (Ew) and hurl it at Freemon for not listening. In short, she was annoyed. Gatomon, however, was more patient. "We asked you, 'What do you make of all this?'" Freemon shrugged. Without Dana, she just didn't have the eagerness she used to.

Gatomon understood, for she turned to the others and asked them the same question, all the time, Freemon was falling back into her thoughts. She fell into darkness, though she knew she was still alive because she could feel the wind beating at her wings, and she could feel the hard uncomfortable branch underneath her tooshie.

She sighed. _'Dana...where'd you go? Why'd you leave me?' _Then, she heard a voice. _'I'm sorry, Freemon. I'm so, so sorry. We all are'_ Freemon, the thought ghost Freemon, jumped to her feet. The real Freemon stayed sitting on the cold branch. "DANA!" she shouted. She looked around, frantic. Then, she heard something else.

Drip. Drip. It echoes around Freemon's head. Drip. Drip. Freemon follows the dripping, though gets confused sometimes because of the echoing. But eventually, the dripping leads her to a pool. _'A pool? I don't remember imagining a pool. Unless...'_ Freemon looks around, and finds herself outside her black, depressed thought space. She has actually travelled away from herself.

Suddenly, the drips start to get further apart in rhythm. Drip. Nothing, wait. Drip. Then the pool starts to shine a beautiful, turquoise blue. And an image. Freemon can see an image forming in the centre of the pool. Then she gasps. "N-no! NO!" She wraps her wings around her and starts to cry. "No, no, no, no, no! It can't be true! It-it just can't be!"

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" It was only then, that Freemon realised that she had left her thoughts and was back in the real world. She looked around, and felt her light purple skin turned bright red. A yellow rabbit in red pants asked, "What can't be true? That the sky isn't blue? Hey that rhymes!" The white digimon beside him (Hint: Papamom) snapped the bunny's pants, almost making the bunny fall from the branch.

Once the bunny regained his balance, the white digimon shouted at him, "You idiot, Neemon! How's about we wait for Freemon to **tell **us what can't be true!" Neemon then nodded, almost knocking the white digimon off the branch. Freemon shuffled on the branch, though regretting it as the uncomfortable wood scratched her... "AHEM! Please, before Neemon here drives us all crazy!" Freemon squeezed herself under her wings a little more and looked shyly at the snappy digimon.

Gatomon saw her look, and snapped back at him. "Bokomon, give her a chance. If you don't then I have sharpened these claws in a while". Bokomon started shivering. Probably from cold. Probably from fear. Hard to tell. "Um...I...uh...might know where...the others are". She hung her head from shyness as the other digimon shouted and hollered, asking each other what the thought of this. "QUIET! Before I use you all as my scratching post!" That shut them all up instantly.

Gatomon turned to the little butterfly and, softly, asked, "Are you sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Journey

L2WAL: Ok, here it is, Chap...

Momon: MO!

L2WAL: HEY, HOW'D **YOU** GET IN HERE?!

Guilmon: Hello, luv2write and laughmon!

L2WAL: For the last time, Guilmon, I AM NOT A MON!!!!

Guilmon: *squeak* Oh...Sorry, luv2write and laughmon

Freemon: *giggles*

L2WAL: I need a vacation....

Gatomon: Continuing what luv2write and laugh started to say earlier...

Patamon: She's having a mental breakdown right now.

L2WAL: Goo Goo Ga Ga

Gatomon and Patamon: HERE'S CHAPTER 2!

**Plain and Simple**

_When the Digidestined/Tamers disappear, their digimon are determined to travel through rain, snow, sleet and ice, to get their friends back safe._

Momon sat with her back to the other digimon. They were having an official meeting, and meetings bored her. She had her legs outstretched along the branch, and she was looking at her toes. Lucillia had taught her how to count once. She was still learning, but she was getting there. She started to practice her counting in her head.

'_1, 2, 3...um...4...' _She looked at her toes. She knew she had more than four toes, but that was as high as she could count. Lucillia said she had ten toes, but until she learned how to count up to ten, she had four toes. Then, she remembered something, and without even realising it, she started to say it aloud.

****

Just as Freemon was about to say what she knew, they heard a soft murmuring coming from Momon. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, all the way home". She said it softly, but almost trance like.

Gatomon stood up on the branch and, holding her gloved paws out like she were on a high wire, walked over the branch, past Freemon and jumped across to where Momon sat. The little pixie still hadn't seen her yet. Just as the data cat was about to tap the tiny Fresh digimon's shoulder, Momon's ears pricked and she turned her head. "Mo?"

Gatomon looked at Momon, worried. "Momon? What...did you say?" Momon thought it over before answering. "It something Lucillia taught Momon". They all heard a little squeak come from the base of the tree. Guilmon piped up. "That so sad. I remember when Takato taught Guilmon how to stay hidden". Terriermon then shouted back down to the dinosaur, "Yeah and he didn't do a good job of it" As the little dog-rabbit burst out laughing, the other digimon threw him a look that said, 'Not cool'.

As if to say it out loud, Renamon, who had just materialized in the tree, swiped her paw across one of Terriermon's ears. At the same time, Impmon did the same on the other side. "Hey!" Alimon swiped him on the face, the digimon just dodging it. Alimon hissed at the rude rabbit, "You're lucky. I had my claws out there. Next time, you won't be able to dodge".

Terriermon laughed nervously before moving to a branch away from an annoyed Alimon. Before anything else could get out of hand, Gatomon yelled for attention. "QUIET!" When everyone stopped talking, Gatomon started but was interrupted by Patamon. "Hey, the wind's stopped". Everyone loked around and saw this was true. The digimon up the tree climbed down, some with the help of those down on the ground, and looked around.

Freemon gasped at the sight. "It looks like a hurricane struck!" Everyone noticed, and started murmuring about it. "Hey, are you guys the...um, digimon of those um, DigiDestined?" They all stopped talking and turned to a guy in his late teens, early twenties. A girl next to him also added, "And Tamers". "Yeah, and Tamers?" The digimon said nothing but nodded.

"Well, uh, we were thinkin' that you might, uh, wanna go to that, uh, world place thing. Here you can have my, uh, laptop". The guy reached into the bag he had slung around his shoulder and pulled out a laptop. Tentomon reached over and grabbed the laptop, and opened it. "Let's see here. Yes, we can use this. Thank you very much, sir. And madam". The laptop started to shine. As the digimon started to get sucked into the laptop, Gatomon shouted out of it, "We thank you very much!"

And they were gone, searching for their partners and best friends, in the journey they will never forget...

-I am sorry that this isn't much. When I continued it, I had half a Writer's Block, meaning that I could write but not very good stuff. Hope you can see the good side of this. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
